Within Temptations
by vixie795
Summary: A famous band visiting Tokyo Japan as their largest concert ever. But things go wrong as Sasuke, their lead guitarist, spots a blonde in the crowd & can't help but wonder about him. That's when the chase begins. Warnings and Disclaimer inside. SasuNaru.
1. Within Temptation

Hey!!! I know. I haven't finished my other stories or even come close to it but I have to get this one out there. I love writing and as a former and future writer, I hope that this is alright with you people, I have to get my idea's out there or I will not be interested in them anymore. :)

**Warnings: **Yaoi, Yuri, Language, adult themes, roller coaster emotions,

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, I do not own the band that I made be the main concept of this story and I do not own any of the songs that the real band _Within Temptation_ sings. :) I wish I did...

* * *

"HERE THEY ARE!" The music began, lowly and slowly. "LIVE AND IN PERSON!... WITHIN TEMPTATION!"

The crowd roared with applause and yells of fans was not rare.

Soon, a woman's voice began, singing along with the beautiful music.

"_Sparkling angel. I believe_." The lead sung. "_You were my savior, in my time of need. Blinded by faith, I couldn't hear. All the whispers, the warning so clear. I see the angels. I'll lead them to your door. There's no escape now, no mercy no more. No remorse 'cause I still remember. The smile when you tore me apart. You took my heart. Deceived me right from the start. You showed me dreams, I wished they'd turn into real. You broke a promise, and made me realize. It was all just a lie_."

The crowd roared as the first chorus was over and the woman kept singing. Then, more applause happened as the lead singer came out of the smoke and up to the microphone stand that came out of the ground only a couple seconds ago. The two guitarists, the lead and bass came out of the background, playing softly and strumming lightly. The drummer was the next to be slid up behind them all by the moving stage.

A blonde in the crowd watched in awe as the lead guitarist watched his cords and his hand moved gracefully between the strings.

"NARUTO!"

The blonde turned to see a boy with brown hair walking towards him. He grinned and hugged his friend. "HEY, KIBA!"

The boy with brown hair named Kiba motioned the band in front of them. The lead singer was Temari Sabaku, sister of two brothers, Kankuro and Gaara Sabaku, who played the drums and the bass guitar, Gaara being bass guitar and Kankuro being the drums.

The lead guitarist used to be another boy named Sai, but due to the randomness of insanity, he was put away inside a mental hospital after almost killing one of Within Temptation's fans. His name was Uchiha Sasuke.

Raven black hair and onyx black eyes. His hair in the sexiest way possible and no body knows whether it's normal or gelled up. He was gorgeous with a perfectly framed face and his voice was a deathly low tone but when he sang, it was memorizing.

The song ended no longer than two minutes later and Temari took the microphone out of the stand, walking across the stage to Sasuke first.

She whispered something to him and he gave a slight nod. She went to Gaara as Sasuke went to Kankuro to tell him the next song.

Soon, she had the microphone set up in front of her mouth and she spoke. "How are you all doing tonight?"

The crowd yelled in response.

She laughed lightly and then looked at Sasuke. He rolled his eyes and gave a nod. "Everyone seems to be in a good mood tonight so we're going to sing _Our Solemn Hour_ next."

The crowd of men and woman all screamed and yelled their approval of the song.

She grinned and then walked over to the key board that was positioned on the other side of Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke was watching her as she walked by him and only some faintly noticed that she bumped into Sasuke on her way there. She looked back over her shoulder to Sasuke and saw that he had his eyebrow raised in question. She gave him a grin as she sat down at the key board.

The microphone was positioned in front of her mouth already, so she leaned forward right as Sasuke did his move to talk.

The girl screamed as Sasuke did his ever-so-famous hair flip and look back at Temari, giving her a cocky grin. They were always like this; fighting a feud on stage. They acted more like brother and sister than Gaara and Kankuro did to her.

"So, as I said we're going to play _Our Solemn Hour_, constructed by my little brother, Gaara Sabaku."

The crowd cheered and yelled for their Gaara-kun as he nodded once in acknowledgement.

She took in a deep breath and then sang. The key board came in not a second later, which would soon be followed by the drums and guitars. "_Sanctus Espiritus! Redeem us from our solemn hour. Sanctus Espiritus! Insanity is all around us. Sanctus Espiritus! Sanctus Espiritus! Sanctus Espiritus! In my darkest hours. I could not foresee. That the tide could turn so fast to this degree. Can't believe my eyes. How can you be so blind? Is the heart of stone, no empathy inside? Time keeps on slipping away and we haven't learned. So in the end now what have we gained? Sanctus Espiritus! Redeem us from our solemn hour. Sanctus Espiritus! Insanity is all around us. Sanctus Espiritus! Is this what we deserve? Can we break free from chains of never-ending agony_?"

Sasuke was playing hard and at the same time, Gaara and him both jumped off the top stage down onto where the crowd could hardly reach them. Everyone screamed their heads off, yelling "Gaara!" and "Sasuke!" all over the place.

Sasuke walked across the middle without a problem and then stopped mid-way and when he noticed something that caught his eyes. He couldn't afford to mess up during the song so he continued to play, but tried to faintly find that sight again. He couldn't find it. And throughout the concert, the band was able to tell and luckily not the fans, that he wasn't paying much attention to the songs at all. When they were going to play _Destroyed_, he almost began playing _Angels_.

Something definitely caught his attention and Gaara would find out if it was the last thing that he ever did.

* * *

Naruto was currently walking out with a large crowd of people, trying to see the band one more time. The concert was over and he would be with Kiba right now but he was with a claustrophobic Choji, another friend of the bright haired blonde. Cerulean blue eyes trailed the red carpet that was falling out of the concert hall in Japan.

He was looking quickly. All he wanted was one glance at Temari and maybe an autograph from all the band members that he was able to get.

The crowd up-roared and he wasn't afraid to join, yelling and screaming his approval of the concert. He watched as Temari walked out first, followed by Gaara, Kankuro, and then the ice prince, Sasuke Uchiha.

He smiled and grinned at Temari as she scanned the crowd, trying to leave no one picture without her turned their way. Gaara just glanced around, a small and barely noticeable smile on his face. Kankuro was running up and down the crowd, his hands out stretched and slapping every ones hands in high fives. Naruto noted that the girls were goo-goo over Kankuro just as much as Gaara and Sasuke.

Gaara slowed down his walking a little more and then stood by Sasuke as he was looking at the crowd, trying to find that golden pact that he saw earlier during the concert. It made him get so distracted that Sasuke didn't even know that the whole band was staring at him from their position.

"Sasuke." The crowd was to loud for anyone else to hear Gaara speak to his friend. "Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at Gaara with an emotionless face.

"What is the matter?"

Sasuke glanced around the crowd one last time before he began walking again, shaking his head slightly with his own retarded thoughts. He probably just got so many pictures that were going to be in the magazines next Monday.

He walked forward and the limo car door was opened as Temari got in first. Gaara was the next to get in and Sasuke waited for Kankuro to be done waving goodbye to Tokyo Japan. Sasuke then got in and the door was closed and suddenly, Sasuke spotted it again. He quickly rolled down the window, wishing that it was faster since they were about to leave.

"Wait." Sasuke said as Temari was about to answer the driver on where they were off to. Temari, Kankuro and Gaara were all looking at Sasuke with concern on their face. The girls were screaming and yelling for Sasuke to come to them but Sasuke did no such thing.

The blonde blob that was barely noticeable by Sasuke anymore because it was walking away.

Sasuke quickly opened the door and ignored the yells of Temari and Kankuro as Gaara just followed quickly in order to get to his friend.

"Sasuke." Gaara was never one to raise his voice and he would not unless he was singing along with Temari to the songs. "Sasuke!" That was the first time that Gaara ever raised his voice in years. His voice was about to crack and the crowd went silent. The guards that were following Sasuke and Gaara walked past Gaara and walked up to Sasuke, as he stood on the edge of the crowd. The girls were trying to touch him but they couldn't quite reach him. The body guards stood in front of the crowd where Sasuke would so that he wouldn't get touched and he got into an opening, seeing that the blonde blob was stopped and looking back at him.

He could faintly make out the color of his eyes. Bright, cerulean blue eyes.

He was never one to obsess over anything, even though he was in one of the most popular bands in Japan, America and the U.K.

Naruto was looking back at the red carpet and noticed that the lead guitarist was staring in his direction. He didn't know what to do.

Sasuke didn't know what to do either. He couldn't wave the person over or the whole crowd would come with it. So, he did the next best thing that he was able to think of. He whispered to the bodyguard what he wanted and they went under the rope, spreading the crowd out as Sasuke went under the rope, too.

Gaara was soon to follow. Naruto scooted to the side because he knew that the raven would want to pass by him. Gaara caught up to Sasuke and walked by his side.

"What the hell is going on, Uchiha?" He asked, his voice emotionless and deep.

Sasuke shook his head. "It's just something I have to do... I don't even know what I'm doing..."

Naruto waited for Sasuke to pass and as the bodyguards were about to pass, Sasuke stopped. A bodyguard stood right in front of Naruto so that he wasn't able to see what was going on.

"Look for bright blue eyes and idiotically bright hair." Sasuke blankly put. Some girls with the same color eyes and hair raised their hands and began yelling and screaming.

Gaara looked around and caught sight of a yellow blob that was walking away. He pointed. "Is that it?"

Sasuke looked over and saw a quick glimpse of yellow hair. "Wait!" he yelled. He really wanted to know this person. Whoever it was, wasn't interested though because it just kept walking.

The bodyguards activated and then two ran away, chasing after what Sasuke wanted, knowing that if they caught it, they would get something like a bonus.

Naruto looked back and noticed that the bodyguards were coming his way. He stood still, having no other choice but to do that. The bodyguards were advancing slowly and his body was frozen as they were pretty much two niches away from him.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he was rushed forwards. He was being pulled.

Then, the bodyguards were being mobbed by a million fan girls with blonde hair. Naruto had his chance and he slipped away from the grasp of the bodyguard.

He ran as quickly as possible out of the crowd and crossed the street, running down an alleyway.

Gaara was watching Sasuke closely as he scanned the crowd, making sure that his blonde was still here. Then, he saw the blonde dash across the street.

Before anyone could catch what happened, Sasuke was running down the red carpet away from the concert hall and jumped onto the front of the limo, sliding across before landing and dashing after his blonde. He still had no idea why he was doing this. There was no reason for him to go this far for a crazed fan, but he was able to see it in his or hers' eyes; they weren't just a crazed fan or they would've waited for them to leave and looked on the red carpet for something to remember them by before they came back from their tour in about a year.

The only two body guards noticed that he was running and ran after him, but not before the red head that was Gaara was running right past them. He was small and the kanji tattoo on his forehead for love was his trademark. So many impersonators had it on their forehead that it is the number one tattoo in America, Japan, U.K, Europe and Mexico. His pale skin was a little darker than Sasuke's and his eyes that were outlined with both eyeliner and sleepless nights were his trademark and how people were able to tell him apart from everyone else. No one else could get his make up exactly the way that he does. He changed the style everyday from pointed up, to pointed down, then from large to small and the shape is never the same. His green eyes were one of a kind and he had never worn contacts his entire life.

Sasuke turned the corner of the alleyway and noticed that there were bums everywhere. He walked down the alleyway slowly and picked up a coat on the trashcan and put it on. He didn't need to be found by his guards before he found his blonde. He heard the rapid footsteps before he sat down with a groan, trying to show that he was nothing more than a bum in the alleyway.

They ran past him and he sighed in relief.

He then noted that Gaara didn't follow. That was different sin-

"You are one crazy asshole."

Sasuke looked up and saw that Gaara was right there in front of him. "Get down, please."

"Oh, the great Uch-" Sasuke's hands went straight to Gaara's mouth before he said his last name.

"Shut the hell up!" He said hushedly. "I don't want anyone to know who I am. You don't know who has a grudge against who in this world anymore."

Gaara glared, Sasuke's hand still over his mouth. "You smell." His words were muffled but Sasuke was able to make them out perfectly fine.

Sasuke glared back. "Really?" Sasuke said sarcastically. "I didn't know that." He removed his hand and jerked the jacket off. Gaara sprayed him with his cologne, which Sasuke had always loved but the company doesn't allow Gaara to have any logo's on the bottles, so Sasuke never knows what type it is because Gaara doesn't even know.

Sasuke and Gaara began walking down the alleyway, looking behind them and in front of them to make sure that they weren't being followed.

"So, you want to find him?"

"Him?"

"It was a boy, if you couldn't tell."

Sasuke nodded slowly, taking in his new information.

"Good thing, too." Gaara said. "I would've killed you if you would've made such an effort for one of your female fans." Gaara gave Sasuke a smirk.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I would've had my own head if I did."

"Although, sometimes, fan boys are even worse."

Just then, Gaara jumped behind a trash can and pulled Sasuke down with him. Sasuke peeked around the side and noticed that the guards were running back. He held his breath, waiting for them to pass. When they were gone and rounding the corner to search the block again, they both came out and began walking, looking around for the one that caught Sasuke attention enough to be able to make him run away from his rock star life.

"So, what do you think he'll say once the two most popular boys in the world are coming to his doorstep?" Gaara asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "I'll just meet him a little more."

Everything was silence for a minute other than the crackling of a fire pit that they were currently walking by. Gaara stared at the flames until he was past with Sasuke. Sasuke was looking around at all the bums on the side of the alleyway, sleeping and eating what they could. "Are you going to be out of the rock star life and not tell anyone where you are?" Gaara asked a couple minutes after the silence.

Sasuke stopped walking. He then realized that if he goes back, he would have to take the blonde with him. If he didn't go back, he would be able to talk and know the blonde better and maybe become friends with some that wasn't only into the fact that he was a pot of gold.

"Just thought about that, didn't you?"

"I'll take him with us." Sasuke stated.

Gaara raised an eyebrow. "I don't think that he would like to come all around the world just to be with you." Gaara said. "There is nothing wrong with you but I just don't think, since you just met him, that he would go with you around the world."

Sasuke sighed in defeat. "That is, if we find him in the first pl-"

Gaara pointed to the blonde that was currently petting a dog that was by an older man. Naruto reached out to the man and past him something that looked like a sandwich.

"So, he's a good little boy?" Gaara said slowly.

Sasuke smirked. "I guess so."

The blonde turned and looked at the two standing in the middle of the alleyway. His face was worried and his hand retreated slowly to his side.

"Hey, there, Blondie." Gaara yelled.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

The blonde's expression was unreadable.

"I just want to talk." Sasuke said, walking forward to the blonde. "Hi." He reached out his hand for the blonde to shake. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

The blonde cocked his head to the side.

Sasuke then noticed, he was in Japan. That probably meant that this blonde was Japanese and only knew how to speak Japanese.

Gaara rolled his eyes now. "Konnichiwa. Watashi wa Gaara-san and Sasuke-kun desu." (Hi. My name is Gaara and Sasuke).

The blonde then looked like he was in headlights. "Nani?"

Gaara smiled. "Konnichiwa."

"I know that both your languages are English. You can speak to me in English." The blonde suddenly said.

Gaara noted something else.

"I'm Ayame."

* * *

That was the first chapter. I know. I shouldn't have started another one since I just got rid of three others that I had and said that I might pick up again in the future but I just had to get this out! You can't blame me!

Kind of short, I know but I'll make it up in the next couple chapters.

Just to let you know, Ayame (pronounced A-y-ah-may) is a female name. Just in case none of you knew that.

Love,

Vixie795!!


	2. Hopelessly Lost

Hello again! I'm glad to say that I'm proud of this chapter. It turned out nicely but I'm afraid that I'm going to have to make you all wait to see what happens and wait for the updates. :)

**Warnings and disclaimers on the first chapter! Go to it if you don't know them!**

* * *

They were utterly lost, wondering around the alleyway without a clue in the world. Gaara had said that they should've just sat down and waited for the guards but all his answer was was that of a "hn." Another Uchiha Sasuke famous moves.

Sasuke's little voice in his head was telling him that they should just ask for directions, but his pride and the thought of being caught by someone that their music career "Reined their life" was not something on his to-do-list.

Sasuke looked behind him as Gaara spoke, "maybe we should just wait here, Sasuke."

Sasuke shook his head. "Who says I want to be found before I find my blonde?"

"He's probably already at his house, asleep in a warm bed."

"Not after what my bodyguard's did." Sasuke reminded the red head. "He must have a lot of thoughts going through his head about that." Sasuke noted, knowing well enough that no normal human would be able to just forget about the fact that they were pretty much arrested under Uchiha Sasuke's command.

* * *

Sasuke was right though. The blonde, Naruto Uzumaki was home, lying on his bed, wondering why in the world Sasuke Uchiha wanted him so bad that the guards would actually be sent out to find him.

And have Uchiha Sasuke run after him in the first place, down an alleyway that was the exact opposite of what he was used to!

Naruto sighed in defeat and flipped over onto his back, staring at the picture of the whole band, Sasuke circled with a red pen in a heart shape. Sakura, his best friend gave him it after she found out that Sasuke Uchiha was gay, the worse thing that ever happened. She was kicking and screaming all over the place. If no one was able to tell her that she was a homophobic bitch, then that was the proof that they had to prove it. He came out publicly only a month ago and Naruto had a huge crush on him ever since the moment the band was discovered.

Of course, he was regretting that he slipped away in the crowd when the guards grabbed him. Sasuke Uchiha wanted him... SASUKE UCHIHA WANTED TO SPEAK TO HIM! OUT OF THE HUNDRED THOUSAND PEOPLE THERE! HE WANTED TO TALK TO HIM AND HE SLIPPED AWAY! THAT WAS HIS ONLY CHANCE TO EVER GET SO CLOSE TO HIM AND HE RUINED IT!

It was nerves and Naruto knew it.

He groaned loud enough that his father, Namikaze Minato, walked in to check on him.

"Daijoubu desuka, musuko?" Minato asked. (Are you alright, son?).

"Genki desu." Replied Naruto. (I'm fine).

Minato nodded. "Okay." His Japanese accent was strong when he spoke but Naruto didn't care. Teaching his father English was going perfectly fine. All he needed to do is just become more intact with it. Then, he would be great.

Naruto turned onto his stomach. "Toosan?" Minato looked at Naruto, showing him his full attention. "When is dinner?"

Minato shook his head. "Dinner is whatever you want."

Naruto knit his eyebrows together. "What do you mean?"

"Go out and eat. Call Kiba and get him to come with you." Minato said, turning around. "You can take the car." With that, Minato walked off, a small smile on his face. He needed to let Naruto know that he wasn't a bad father. He knew when things were wrong and when he needed to be left alone. Naruto just needed to understand that before things were to late.

Naruto turned around again and looked at his door, seeing the last bit of his fathers bright blonde hair, much like his, disappear down the hallway and turn into the kitchen. He sighed in defeat and reached over, grabbing his phone off the desk and dialing Kiba's number.

The burnette didn't pick up at first but after a second call, the burnette picked up in nothing flat.

"Konnichiwa." Kiba said happily.

Naruto grinned. "Go out with me tonight." He said point blankly. "Come to Ichiraku's and we'll get something to eat there."

Kiba smiled on the other end. "I'll met you at the end of your road."

Naruto nodded. "Bye."

"Bye."

With that said, Naruto hung up and jumped off his bed, going to his closet where his shoes were neatly put away. He might have a been a seventeen year old boy but he was a neat freak.

He put on his shoes and went to his mirror. He messed up his hair a little bit before finding the perfect position for it. He walked to his door, down the hallway, said goodbye to his father and went out the door.

But not before grabbing the keys to the car.

* * *

Gaara and Sasuke were at the end of the alleyway and were entering a local store that looked like it was about to close.

They knocked on the locked door and waited.

No one came.

Sasuke banged on the door and just as they were about to give up, the door flew open.

"Can't you see that we're closed?!" She yelled. She then looked at Sasuke and Gaara with wide eyes. "Oh, my god."

"Please, be quiet." Gaara said. The woman shut her mouth quickly, trying not to scream. "Can we come in?" Gaara motioned the open door. "We rather not be out here in the open without some sort of disguise on."

The woman mutely nodded, opening the door all the way and stepping to the side for them.

The blinds were open and before Gaara could ask, she ran over and shut them all, knowing well that the two did not want to be seen by anyone outside of the store, which was everyone in the world but her.

"Thank you." Gaara said. "We'd like to make a purchase."

She nodded. "I'll be glad to show ou to the mens section." She said. "What exactly a-are you looking for, Gaara-san?" She was stuttering but it was to be expected. Two famous stars show up at your store with nothing but you and them there. Everyone would be.

"I'm just looking for something to cover both my tattoo, colored contacts and I also need a knew outfit." Gaara said. "Do you have all those?"

The woman nodded. "The colored contacts are over there." She pointed to the sign that said contacts and then she spoke again, saying, "the men's sections is that way, which I'll show you both after we get your contacts. The make up is over there and I'll show you that as well." She sighed and then looked at Sasuke, not afraid to look him straight in the eye. "What do you want, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke nodded. "Same thing but instead of the cover-up, I want something that will keep my hair down from this position and into a different style."

"We have wigs." She noted for him.

Sasuke nodded. "That'll work."

"Something black, I presume?" She asked.

Sasuke, once again, nodded. "Yes, please."

She then showed Gaara and Sasuke over to the colored contacts, getting that out of the way first before anything else. She picked up a cart and then continued on. When they were in the section, Gaara's eyes caught sight of the lightest crystal blue he had ever seen.

"Is it true that I won't be able to see at all?" Gaara asked.

"Your eye sight will be a little blurry." She said for him, looking at the crystal blue contacts that Gaara was checking out. "Well, first off, the lighter the color, the better the vision." (A//N. Not true. I just want it to be). "But, you'll live in a water color world the darker you go."

"I'll get these ones." He put them in the cart and grabbed an extra pair of red contacts, seeing Sasuke eying them from the moment they stepped foot inside the contact section.

"Okay." She said, heading off to the section where the wigs were. "Second, your wig."

* * *

So now, here was Gaara and Sasuke, under cover as two sexy, emo and gothic boys.

Gaara was wearing a dark red shirt with a black skull on the front that had a knife going through it with black blood on the end of the knife and it running down the side of the skull, his crystal blue contacts, he had black rimmed glasses on, his hair was still blood red but the tattoo on his forehead was gone, covered with make up. His pants where black skinny jeans with deep red cloth that matched his hirt hanging down from the belt loops on his pants that were all studded and in an X form. He was wearing elevator boots that went up to the top of his shin and the bottom of his knee cap. His eyes were still outlined with black eyeliner, refusing to take it off.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was in a dark black sweat shirt, the back in black red writing, with even darker red dripping from the words "fuck you" on the back. His eyes were outlined with black eye liner that wasn't as heavy as Gaara's but it was a little bit off his eyelid. The shirt underneath his sweatshirt was a white shirt that stated the obvious; "I'm emo." He was also wearing gloves on his hands and his pants were also black skinny jeans, chains hanging down from a loop that was attached to his back pockets, looped down and through another that was on the side of his knee cap and back up to the front where another loop was attached to the front pocket. It had this on both sides and it almost sounded like a dog walking down the street every single time he stepped.

He also had his contacts in. They looked utterly real and people were stopping to stare at both Gaara and Sasuke as they walked down the street.

Of course, the whole outfit for the both of them added together was over one thousand dollars in American money and over 96,164 yen in Japanese money.

They were a walking gold mine.

Next thing blew Gaara off and made him blink in confusion. He looked at Sasuke with his question and before he had to ask; Sasuke's stomach growled.

Again.

Sasuke looked at his own stomach, stopping from walking the night of Tokyo and made a face that Gaara could only identify as betrayal.

Gaara laughed at the raven, which made the people around them stop talking and look at the red head, whose laugh was as beautiful as an angels. "It's fine, Sasuke." Gaara said reassuringly. "We all get hungry." They both began walking again when the slightly taller red head put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "We'll just stop and get something to eat at the next place we see."

Sasuke lightly smiled at Gaara who returned it with small smile, too.

* * *

Naruto was walking down his road, planning to meet his friend at the end of it. He was still thinking about earlier that night, not letting it get out of his head that he was the one that Sasuke wanted. Well, he wanted it out of his head but the idea wouldn't leave. I was like a memory that would never die.

What memory would die if it was about Sasuke Uchiha?

Naruto was near the end and he could see Kiba's car at the end. The truck that his friend owned was nothing special. Just a Ford. (Found On Road Dead).

When he made it to the car, Kiba rolled the window down, leaned over into the passenger side and that's when Naruto noticed that the car door was locked. He made a pouting face at his friend as he laughed.

The dog-like-boy's laugh was much like the bark of a dog.

Naruto sighed in defeat. "Can you please let me in, Kiba?" He asked nicely, trying not to snap. He was already having thoughts go through his head about Sasuke and now his best friend locks him out of the car when he knows that he has been having a bad night since the concert.

Kiba only grinned at him. "Are you going to sit in the car a mope because you ruined your chances with the all-so-famous Uchiha Sasuke?" Kiba asked, his voice playful but Naruto knew that he was completely serious.

Naruto looked at Kiba with a pleading look. He sighed in defeat because he knew if he didn't admit to it, Kiba would take off without him. He wanted to get into the car.

It was cold outside.

Naruto nodded in agreement. "I won't, dogbreath. I promise."

The insult didn't seem like a insult. Just a nickname. One that Naruto had been using for years and years on end. He wasn't going to get out of the habit of calling the seventeen year old friend of his dogbreath.

Kiba unlocked the car door and let the blonde in. Naruto shook out his hair once he got into the car and fixed it up from the breeze that was running through it outside of the car. Kiba started off and turned on his headlights, it being to dark to drive without them. (Duh!)

"Where are we eating?"

* * *

"What the hell is this?" Sasuke asked, his face a little disgusted at the place that was closest to the road they were on. They had been walking for a while, trying to find a place without very many people but it looked like everywhere was full of people, since it was the night that Sasuke Uchiha and Sabaku Gaara were out missing. Many girls were wondering the town, looking for the two most wanted people the United States, Japan, The UK and Europe.

"This is the place where we are eating." Gaara stated, walking into the restaurant.

"Ichi-"

* * *

"-raku's." Naruto stated, a grin on his face.

* * *

"Gross." Sasuke said, turning his head away in disgust.

Gaara rolled his eyes at the raven's preppiness. Even when he wasn't famous, he was. His fangirls from his old school still follow him around on tour. Two of his most famous fangirls that refuse to leave him alone and he had to get a restraining order on both of them after they tried to break into his hotel room follow his tour around but they never get to go in. Their pictures are always posted on the front door, the bodyguards watching for the two obsessed females.

"This is where we are eating." Gaara said. "No more fuse about it. I don't want to walk forever until we find somewhere suitable for you, Uchiha." Gaara walked in without another word, leaving Sasuke standing outside of the curtain covered shop.

Sasuke sighed in defeat. He did not want to go in but he knew he had no choice. His stomach wouldn't leave him alone any longer and he hated it more than anything. He hated being hungry. It just wasn't him.

After a long break outside, he decided that it was best for him to go inside. He needed to get something in his stomach or he would surely die of hunger.

Sasuke walked in, lookin around for a no smoking sign.

Even though he was seventeen and a half, he was still going to smoke in public. It was just him.

He took out a pack of camels and a lighter. The lighter a a black with red flames on the side. It was a Zipo. He flicked it open and light it at the same time, being experience with them since he had been smoking for years. He took a large huff after lighting it and enjoyed it. He was curious as to why Gaara was sitting down in the back of the room, right next to a couple of men.

He raised an eyebrow and walked over, planning to beat the living shit out of some people if they were fucking with his friend. His only friend.

He sat down at the table and Gaara held out his hand for a cigarette. He handed the red head one and took out his own red and silver lighter. Also, a Zipo. After lighting his cigarette, the red head blew out the smoke towards the males, who were also smoking a cigarette. They turned their heads and their eyes widened when they mat crystal blue eyes.

"Damn." Sasuke was only able to make out the words of one of the males, since his Japanese was pretty bad still.

"Hajimematsute, watashi no namae wa Gaara desu." Gaara said, his Japanese accent coming up on the words as if he was born that way.

"Gaara-san?"

Gaara nodded.

"Really?"

Gaara nodded again.

The man nodded and held out his hand, a friendly smile on his face. "Watashi no namae wa Neji desu."

Gaara smiled lightly and nodded, shaking his hand. He took a drag and inhailed. Speaking afterwards, he said, "Hajimematsute."

"Kochirakoso Hajimemasute." Neji said.

Gaara knew he was fucking up on his words so he decided to ask his next question. "Ego ga hanasemasuka?"

Neji nodded. "I do." And with that, his Japanese accent was gone. "I just thought that you were Japanese so I spoke it with you."

Gaara smiled. "That's good." He said. "My Japanese sucks ass."

Neji laughed and nodded. "You got nothing wrong in the words but you mispronounced a couple of the words in your sentences."

Gaara sighed. "Yeah. I knew I did."

The other person with him was sitting quietly and was watching the entrance, as if waiting for someone. As the conversation with Gaara and Neji began to take action into more of a friendly and not just a meeting with saying hello, Sasuke was staring more intently on the silent boy on the other side of the table, staring out the half curtained shop.

Surprisingly, the shop was warm for it not being a closed door.

Sasuke watched the boy, waiting to see if he noticed that he was being watched in the first place. He sighed after he knew that the brown haired man wasn't going to notice him.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?"

"Sasuke?" Neji asked Gaara, his voice a little surprised.

Gaara nodded.

"You guys had your names changed to the band Within Temptations?"

"No. We are the two missing people from Within Temptations."

Neji's eyebrow was raised at the blunt statement of the red head as the red head grinned at him. "Really now?"

"They are." The brown haired boy finally spoke. "You can blankly see it in the facial features and their hair is in the same style, just fucked with a little bit. And Gaara's tattoo is covered. You can see a little part of it in the corner where his hair covers. But when you flipped your hair, I saw that part and noticed that you were indeed the two missing teens from Within Temptations."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Gaara." Gaara looked at the raven with half sorry eyes. "You are an idiot."

"No." The brown haired boy said, turning to the raven, looking him dead on in the eye with lazy brown ones. "I'm just observant."

Gaara stood. "If you don't mind, we're going to leave." Gaara said blankly.

"You think we're going to just scream like fangirls and tell everyone that you are here?" The brown haired boy said.

Gaara shrugged. "You could just hit us over the head with a chair and take us as prisoners." Gaara said. "It's easy to do. I did it to Drew Barrymore."

Neji started to laugh. "I remember that artical."

The brown haired boy laid his head in his hands and closed his eyes. "Whatever." He started. "It was nice talking to you two. I hope you have fun running from your security guards, trying to find your blonde-haired menus."

Sasuke didn't move, but his eyes widened. How that got around so quickly, he didn't know. But that wasn't the thing that caught his attention. It was the fact that both of the teens were just sitting there, not surprised that either Gaara or Sasuke were there. They didn't ask for an artograph and they didn't bother to try and get a piece of hair or a piece of clothing.

"Wondering how I knew about that?" The brother haired boy asked.

Sasuke put out his hand, taking a step forward as he did so. "Sasuke."

The brown haired man shrugged. "I know." He lazily put out his hand and shook the raven's hand. "Nara Shikamaru."

Sasuke eyes widened. That's why! Shikamaru was the owner of the Concert hall they had just preformed at! That's how they knew about it! Neji was the one who was at the office when they were trying to get their songs recorded. He was the one who said that his company would gladly pay for the record needs, like the out-shipping of the records to the world, since Byakugan was a large corperation and covered everywhere but Japan.

"Is that why you are here in Japan?" Gaara asked. "Because you are trying to expand your uncles company?"

Neji nodded. "He put me out here in Japan to try and make deals with the property it would use and the place where it would be homed. We were planning to put it right by concert hall. That's why Shikamaru and I are out here. We are working out a deal, since the concert hall does indeed expand over more area the most people think it does." Neji sighed. "It's going well, but my friends just called and asked if they can join here at Ichiraku's. My friend, Naruto, is crazy about ramen. He doesn't understand that he's going to get fat with how much he consumes."

Sasuke thought to himself what crazy minded person would ever name their child fishcake? That was just the stupidest name in the world.

Gaara sighed in defeat. "Do you think that they would go nuts if we were here?"

Neji shrugged. "Both Kiba and Naruto are huge Within Temptation fans."

Sasuke nodded in realization. "Then, we should eat and leave." Sasuke said. He called over a waiter and then ordered what Neji suggested; Miso Ramen with extra pork.

* * *

"What are you getting, Naruto?" Kiba asked, scratching his cheek that sported a red fang tattoo.

Naruto shrugged. "I'm just going to get Miso Ramen. Extra pork sounds good." Naruto stated.

Kiba nodded. "Miso Ramen it is."

* * *

Neji and Gaara were into another conversation. Typical. Sasuke was eating and Gaara was smoking another cigarette. That was typical, too.

"You both should stop smoking." Neji said. "You have a solo in one of your songs and it's pretty embarrassing if you choke in the middle of it."

Gaara made a whatever type of sound. "Yeah right." Gaara said. "It's only a couple of seconds long and I highly doubt that the smoking is going to make it that bad. I'll be fine."

"You should still stop. It's bad for you in the first place." Neji stated.

Gaara rolled his eyes. "Why are you worried?" Gaara asked. "It's not like I'm going to be screwed out of my career for smoking. A lot of famous people do it."

Neji shrugged. "Whatever."

Sasuke was eating and thinking. He was thinking about his little blonde. The blue eyes were beautiful, like the ocean was swimming behind them. They just held secrets and thoughts that he refused to tell anyone else, but his eyes betrayed him and told Sasuke everything.

He was alone.

In the wide world, he was nothing but a tool that everyone used. He was just something that was used by others to be lead higher in the chain of life. He was at the bottom of it and he wanted to be higher in it, but he knew that he was never able to make it. He was nothing. Just another man on the street, walking the dead of night.

How Sasuke knew all this in just a couple seconds glance, he lived this life. He was nothing but a used person. Itachi, his elder brother, taught him something though that changed his life.

If he didn't stop being a used and become a user, he was going to become nothing but a person that you pass by. Now, his brother was in a hospital with a couple stab wounds to his back for being related to Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke visited him every day of his passing but soon, Itachi Uchiha was pronounced dead. He was cremated and buried in The outskirts of Oregon, near the coast where he loved it most. That was his wish. That Sasuke followed his dream of becoming a famous rock star. That dream had occurred and now, he visited Itachi no more. He let go of him a long while back.

It wasn't worth his time to visit his brothers grave anymore.

"Sasuke." Gaara voice was soon rose from the back of his mind just in time to stop him from falling asleep in his bowl of Miso Ramen.

"What?" Sasuke asked. He then realized how tired the running, the concert and the constant worrying over his blonde had made him. "We need to find a hotel."

"The hotels around here are filled." Neji inquirred. "The closet thing you are going to get for a hotel room is over thirty miles away from the concert hall and I don't think that either of you can pay for anything unless you have cash money."

Sasuke nodded, noting that the credit cards they were using were linked to their managers private email. They would be found in a matter of minutes if they used their credit cards to pay for anything. And they used all their cash money to buy their clothes for hiding. They never once thought about the moment that they were going to have to sleep somewhere.

"You guys can crash at my place." Neji offered. "I don't mind and I have a high quality hotel room. I can just buy you guys a hotel room for yourselves. I'm sure that you can pay me back later." Neji gave a warm smile with his promise. Sasuke knew that this was probably a bad idea but the Hyuuga's weren't bad people. He knew that for a fact because his father used to do business with Neji's uncle.

So, Gaara smiled and shook Neji's hand for a deal and said thank you. Gaara was like Sasuke's brother. They were telepathic and could read the others movements in nothing flat. More like twins though. They acted similar to each other and they were obviously together more than Gaara was with his actual siblings. When they were doing an interview, they were both present. Last time Sasuke was in an interview alone, he punched out the hostess, which was Jerry Springer. Gaara stopped him from injuring him further and pulled the ragging Sasuke off him. It was just that easy.

"Which hotel is it?" Gaara asked.

"The Peninsula Tokyo." Neji said, smiling as he said so.

"That five star hotel over at The Prestigious Business district of Yurakucho?"

Neji nodded. "Yep." He said. "I'm on the top floor. The whole top floor is mine. You guys can spend the night in the room or I can get you one just down the hall from mine, which is the floor below me."

"Stop teasing, Neji." Shikamaru said, an amused smile on his face. "Just let them make the discistion on their own."

Gaara turned to Sasuke in an instant. Sasuke already knew that Gaara wanted to stay inside the room with Neji and Sasuke didn't want to no matter how well train a Hyuuga is in mannerism. Both the two boys looked old enough for Sasuke to know that both were sexual active and both of the boys, as far as he knew, could have a background and past of rape and molestation. If not, they could start with them first!

"Please, Sasuke." Gaara could sense that Sasuke was running the possibilities of the two men in his head. What they could be, what they could do. It was just all the things that Sasuke did as the elder.

It was very simple to say yes and Sasuke was to tired to think that he would have to explain why he wanted just a room below them. So the answer slipped from his lips and soon, Neji was calling up Kiba, who was driving to Ichiraku's as he was on the phone. So they were over sixteen. That was a little better. They had enough sense to drive a car. That was also good. Sasuke didn't have his license yet and the company he was signed to wouldn't allow him to have his license in the first place. Gaara had his because he just joined the band a couple months ago before their tour started.

"Let's go." Shikamaru said, getting up from his seat. "I'm to tired to just sit here. I'm going to fall asleep if we continue to do this."

Neji stood. "Call Naruto and Kiba. Tell them that we had business to attend to and that we will be back at the hotel room if they need anything." Neji said to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru nodded. "Bring the car around, please." He said. "Bring the car to me."

Neji rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He said, and began walking. "Follow me." Sasuke and Gaara were quick to pay for their food with the last of their cash money and followed the graceful burnette out the door.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Late updates on my other stories because of my computer being a bitch to me. :( It hates me!

Love,

Vixie795!!


	3. Couch Attack

Welcome back! This is Chapter three of _Within Temptations_! Hope you enjoy! :)

**Warnings and disclaimers on the first chapter! Go to it if you don't know them!**

* * *

Sasuke and Gaara were shown to the room that the two of them were asigned to and Gaara and Sasuke both noticed that guards were guarding every doorway.

Even the bathroom!

It seemed like Hyuuga Neji had a lot to protect.

Gaara had lied down on the bed and noticed that it was a waterbed. He laughed and rolled around on it like a three-year-old infant. Sasuke was a little more mature than that. He laid down on the same bed and covered himself in the blankets, going to bed right off the bat. He was tired and he needed his sleep otherwise he would be more of a prick than he already was in the morning.

Neji and Shikamaru were sitting in the living room, making phone calls to company's around the concert hall, informing them that the Hyuuga industry was going to be making a corp. in the middle of the concert hall and the fast food restaurant Mizuki's. Some refused to go through another construction but then decided after Shikamaru told them that the options was let it happen or go out of business that it was better than nothing.

Soon, Neji was heading off to bed, but not before their hotel room door was knocked on. Shikamaru answered the door to an angry blonde who yelled at Shikamaru for standing him up at the restaurant.

"SHH!" Neji said, walking to the door where Shikamaru, Kiba and Naruto all stood. "We have guest."

"Really?" Naruto asked, walking into the hotel room. "Who?"

Shikamaru was quick to answer before Neji could say something that would force Naruto to walk into the guest room and wake the two sleeping guest up. "Ino and Sakura."

Naruto's eyes perked up. "Really?"

"Don't you dare, Naruto." Neji said. "I don't want to get kicked out of this hotel, too. It's starting to piss me off that you are always getting us into trouble."

"Whatever. I get into more trouble than anyone else. You just get a small lecture. I get seven!" Naruto said. "Tsunada would have my ass if I got into anymore trouble. She would force her no-good-of-a husband, Juriya to give me a long lecture about nothing but being a good child and my father along with Kakashi, Iruka, Sakura and Ino would yell at me their version of lectures."

"Well, for one, Kakashi doesn't yell." Shikamaru said. "He just talks to you as if you're nothing he should waste his time on."

"Because that's true." Neji concluded.

Naruto pouted. He then started walking towards the guest bedroom. "I'm going to go and sleep with Sakura for a little bit." Naruto said. "See how far I can get without her waking up."

Naruto always played around like this with his best friend. Of course he was gay but that didn't stop him from flirting with girls to the point that they wanted to have sex with him. However, he never had sex with a girl. He never wanted to be touched by a girl and he never wanted to touch another girl. It was just wrong as hell.

Naruto was about to enter the room when Neji tackled him against the wall.

Gaara was startled awake but Sasuke was dead asleep. A bear could come maul him and he would not wake up.

Gaara sighed in defeat as the quiet yelling continued to come and the bangs on the wall as well. He sat up and got out of the comfy bed and cracked open the door, peeking out.

He saw Neji wrestling on the floor with a blonde.

His eyes widened when he noticed the same three scars on his cheeks. Cerulean blue eyes.

IT WAS HIM.

He shut the door and ran to the bed silently like a ninja. He jumped on the bed and started shaking Sasuke. He had to wake him up! It was no doubt that Sasuke would be angry with him if he didn't but when he woke the raven up, he received a punch in the gut.

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open and he sat up slowly and carefully. "Ass." He growled. "Why did you wake me up?"

"Your blonde is outside of the room." Gaara said, his hand clutching his stomach.

"No he's not." Sasuke said, rolling over and laying back down. "You just want to have a quickie." He accused, a slow smirk making his way onto his lips.

"Fine!" Gaara yelled.

Naruto and Neji stopped fighting.

"That doesn't sound like Sakura or Ino." Naruto commented. "Who do you have in there?"

"No one, Naruto." Neji growled. "GET OFF MY HAIR!"

Naruto swung his legs from straddling the burnete underneath him and got up off the floor. He stepped over the burnete who tried to catch his breath. The blonde had to much stamina. He couldn't stop the blonde from putting his hand on the doorknob and turning it.

"Naruto." Kiba came up from behind the blonde and place his hands on his hips. "Don't do this."

Naruto puckered his lips off to the side and knit his eyebrows. "But I want to."

"Naruto." Kiba said.

Then, the doorknob began turning.

Naruto was quick to bolt away from the door, leaving Kiba standing there with Neji on the ground.

Gaara opened the door and peeked his head out. His eyes widened when he met brown eyes.

"What's all the noise for?" He asked Neji. He had his eyeliner on the normal way and his tattoo was covered by his hair, not by the cover-up.

Kiba's eyes widened. "YOUR-!"

Neji covered the burnet's mouth and put a finger to his own lips, quieting the burnete.

"MMHPHED!"

"SHH!" Neji said. "Gaara, go back into the room."

Gaara knit his eyebrows. "You know what?" Gaara asked, stepping out of the room. "I'm sick of hiding." He was topless and his pants were the black ones he was wearing earlier.

Neji cursed under his breath. "Naruto's going to freak." Neji muttered.

"Naruto is his name?" Gaara asked. "So, he is the one."

Neji knit his eyebrows. "That Sasuke is looking for?" Neji asked.

Kiba's eyes widened. "Mhh nnhph?"

Neji nodded. "Yes, it is true."

Kiba's eyes stayed wide as he looked at Gaara, one of the hottest people on the entire earth that was standing shirtless right in front of him. He could just reach out and touch him but he didn't want to seem like a crazed fan.

He peeled Neji's hand from his mouth and stood. Neji wouldn't leave his side. "You don't have to worry about me rapping him, Neji." Kiba said. "I can keep my cool. You just have to worry about Naruto."

Naruto apparently heard his name and came walking around the corner. Shikamaru was in front of him and his eyes widened when he saw Gaara standing out in the open.

Neji shrugged his shoulders to tell Shikamaru that it didn't matter anymore.

Naruto came behind Shikamaru and he had a sand witch in his hands. He was smiling like a fox while he ate his sand witch, but it all stopped as he laid eyes on the one and only, Sabaku Gaara.

Shikamaru put his hand on Naruto's shoulder as he swallowed the food in his mouth and then stared blankly at Gaara.

"Naruto." Neji started. "This," he motioned Gaara, "Is Sabaku Gaara. Don't go crazy, please." He knew that not even Gaara running, Kiba, Shikamaru and himself could hold Naruto back from rage and he didn't even want to see what his crazed fan part of him was.

Naruto didn't say anything. Just stared.

Gaara gave a smile and reached forward, his hand motioning Naruto to take it. "You must be Naruto." Gaara said gently. "Nice to meet you."

Naruto didn't move. Instead, he blinked once, then twice. And for the final time, he looked down at the hand. He slowly reached forward, somewhat afraid that he was dreaming. He took the hand and held onto it for a minute, waiting for the joke to be over with and some how disappear into thin air.

It didn't and Gaara shook the tan hand in his, smiling warmly.

"Were you at the concert earlier today?" Gaara asked.

Naruto slowly nodded, his mouth still open, taking in calming breaths.

Gaara smiled even more. "You were?"

Once again, Naruto nodded. "Y-Yes."

"Were you the one to get caught by the guards?"

Naruto didn't answer. He was too stunned. How did they find him this quickly? Was it something bad so was it something good?

The grip on Gaara's hand became limp and the blonde's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fainted.

Gaara sighed in defeat. "That's the third one in the past two weeks." Gaara groaned. "God damn it."

Neji smiled. _"He's cute."_ He thought to himself.

Kiba looked between Neji and Gaara and noticed the glazed look that Neji had in his eyes. His eyes widened and he blurted out, "NEJI HAS A CRUSH ON GAARA!"

Neji turned to Kiba, his fist flying back and whipped clean across Kiba's face, knocking the burnete out cold. Neji glared at Kiba who was laying on the ground, seeing stars in his dreams. "Bastard."

Gaara began laughing and fell to the ground holding his sides. "Oh, my god. I can't believe you just punched him out!"

Neji rolled his eyes and smiled. "Well, he doesn't need to be spreading around shit like that." Neji stated. "Lot's of people have crushes on you and you are used to hearing it."

Gaara nodded. He looked up at the burnete and Neji held out a hand to the red head. Gaara smiled and took it. "This is actually the most I've smiled in a long time."

Neji grinned. "So, what are you going to do now that you found Sasuke's little blonde?"

Gaara thought about that for a minute. He shrugged. "I don't know what we're going to do. We're going to get hell from our manager when we get back to the tour and we actually are behind on schedule." He said. He sighed in defeat. "I have no use for the band anymore though. They only want me to fill in until they can get a permanent placement for my spot. A base guitarist isn't that hard to find."

"It is when you are the best out there." Neji said. He began walking away from the scene of where both Naruto and Kiba were knocked out cold. Shikamaru had walked away long ago when Neji had first punched the loud boy out. He was now in bed in his own room.

Neji walked to the couch with Gaara and they were intercepted into a long conversation.

"Aren't you tired?" Neji asked.

Gaara shook his head. "Insomnia."

"You have insomnia?"

Gaara nodded. "Can't sleep on my own command. That's also why I refuse to be in the band. What if I fall asleep on stage?"

Neji smiled at the confusion in Gaara's voice. "Where is your home town?"

Gaara perked up. "Actually, it's just down the road from here." Gaara said. "Well, not exactly. More like a hundred miles south from here. It's a small town in Kawasaki."

"Sunagakure, right?"

Gaara nodded. "Yep."

Neji and Gaara both didn't have any idea about what they were going to talk about. They looked off away from each other, Gaara looking around the hotel room. The hotel room was into the Japanese tradition and had a table in the middle of the living room in front of the couches where you were able to choose if you wanted to sit on the floor like Japanese citizens did or if you wanted to sit on the couch.

Neji looked at Gaara and noticed the intense stare that he had. Gaara was thinking again. He was thinking hard and long about what Kiba had said. Gaara had been smiling around Neji more than anyone else and Neji didn't act like a crazed fan.

He didn't even ask for his autograph!

That was surprising.

Gaara looked on into Neji's purple grey eyes. They were beautiful, just like his clean features.

Neji was wondering what Gaara was thinking when his wonders were answered.

Gaara leaned forward and put his hand on both sides of Neji, forcing the longhaired burnete to lean back, laying down on the couch. Gaara was hovering over him, looking into his eyes. His eyes had no pupils.

"Don't hit me." Gaara whispered. He leaned down and kissed Neji's lips, his eyes gracefully closed.

Neji didn't kiss back for a second, thinking over what the hell was happening. His cheeks dusted pink and his thoughts cleared into the fact that Gaara was kissing him.

Of course, that things about being on top got to him. He quickly kissed back, but he pushed the red head's chest back with his left while his right held him up. Soon, he was over powering the red head and he laid the red head gently back on the couch.

The kiss never disconnected. Gaara continued to kiss Neji even after he was over powered. Gaara never kissed anyone. Not even his family. He only kissed one person and that was when he was eight and that was his mother before she had died in a car wreck.

Neji knew that Gaara had to continue to move forward with their kiss so he waited to move his tongue forward. His first thought was what would Gaara do if Neji just began French kissing him? Then was the worse one; was Gaara just kissing him to make him feel better about Kiba's outburst or was he just fucking around with his emotions?

Neji knew that Gaara was someone that wouldn't' do that but Gaara admitted it on T.V that he was one to play around and was a tease. He just didn't know exactly what that meant.

He wanted to know though.

Gaara made the first move and wistfully brushed his tongue along his bottom lip.

Neji was quick to open his mouth and dive his tongue into Gaara's cavern. The kiss was hot and Neji soon realized that if he didn't stop, he would get _too hot_.

Gaara rose his hips and pressed into the longhaired burnete. Gaara was tall, but he wasn't as tall as Neji. He was definitely taller than Sasuke but not taller than Naruto. That meant something if Sasuke actually had feelings for Naruto. Although Sasuke liked being on top, he would have to bottom by the rules of Uke and Seme.

Neji lowered his hips slowly and placed then just right on Gaara's. Gaara rotated his hips, showing Neji that he wanted this. Although they just met, Neji had no problem with a little foreplay. Just as long as it didn't go any further than that.

Gaara hadn't had sex and he wanted to badly. But he couldn't find anyone like Neji. That just wanted to know you and be at your side like a prize on the shelf, he found those everywhere. He needed someone like Neji and Neji was right there in front of him. Or rather, on top of him.

Neji rotated his hips with the red head, continuing to play in his mouth while Gaara played right back. His body was heating up and he had to stop but he just couldn't.

Gaara knew that Neji was getting hot because the elder was just the same as him; needed some action in his life.

Neji was no virgin. He never fucked a chick. Hell no. But he has fucked a certain brown haired boy in this hotel room. Shikamaru and him had a friendship and he took Shikamaru's virginity when they were drunk together at a new year's party.

It was neither of their faults.

"So, this is what happens when I leave you alone for a couple of minutes."

Gaara opened his eyes as Neji broke the kiss and looked up at the raven standing a couple of feet in front of them.

"I told you I didn't want a quickie." Gaara said.

He crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at Gaara with a disapproving look. "I thought that you wouldn't do this anymore." Sasuke stated.

Neji sat up and let Gaara out from underneath him. Gaara was blushing a little. Neji wasn't sure if that was out of embarrassment or out of the heated kiss they had just shared.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I'm going back to bed." Sasuke said, walking away. "Come to bed, Gaara."

Gaara sighed in defeat. "Did you see the blonde?" He asked.

Sasuke stopped walking. "Blonde?"

Gaara nodded and stood, leaving Neji on the couch as Gaara went to go and show the blonde to Sasuke.

Neji sighed in defeat as well. "I'm going to take a shower." Neji stated. He walked off to the bathroom, planning to take a long hot shower.

Gaara was standing with Sasuke in the hallway, looking down at the burnete thet Neji punched out.

"Where is he?" Gaara asked, looking at the ground where Naruto used to be.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Now you are mocking my beliefs?" Sasuke asked. "Nice, Gaara." Sasuke entered the room and locked the door, refusing to let Gaara in.

"I swear, Sasuke." Gaara said. "He was right here. He had fainted."

"Whatever, Gaara."

Gaara wanted to hit someone. Every single time Gaara found something before Sasuke, Sasuke wouldn't believe him unless he saw it with his own eyes. This was thanks to Itachi. Itachi taught him everything that he knew. It didn't matter who or what it was. It had always been this way since the moment that Gaara and Sasuke knew each other.

Gaara was actually rather sick of it. He wanted someone to tell him that he couldn't act like a prick all the time. He hated it when Sasuke did it and Sasuke hated it when Gaara did it to him just to show him how annoying it was.

Gaara knocked on the bathroom door and enter after he heard the quiet "come in".

"Is there anywhere I can sleep?" Gaara asked.

Neji poked his wet head out of the curtain. "Sasuke kick you out?"

Gaara nodded.

Neji shrugged. "We don't have any other bedrooms that are available. You can sleep with Naruto in the other guest bedroom, Shikamaru in his own bedroom or with me in mine."

Gaara was quick to say, "yours." He then walked out without another word.

Gaara went to the bedroom that he assumed was Neji and entered. He laid down on the comfy bed and was soon to fall asleep.

Neji got out of the shower and his head was clear. The mist cleared up the fog that Gaara had created.

Neji entered his room and saw the red head that was curdled into a ball above the covers. Neji smiled lightly to himself and got dressed before he moved to pick the red head up.

Gaara wrapped his arms around Neji's neck and snuggled his face into the bare chest of the longhaired burnete. Gaara woke up when he was sat down and Neji crawled into bed with the red head.

Gaara cuddled into Neji's warmth and stayed there, enjoying the heat that he was getting into his body.

Neji smiled and was soon to fall asleep in the guitarists' presence.

* * *

R&R! A little NejiGaa romance. What's going to happen next time?

I actually have no idea. I have idea's but the next chapter I'm not sure if I want Sasuke and Naruto to find each other yet...

Love,

Vixie795!!


End file.
